The present invention has essentially for a subject matter a process of automatic and continuous filling and closing of containers such as for example bottles, phials or the like.
It is also directed to a machine for carrying out said process.
There are already known machines for filling containers with any liquid, as well as machines for subsequently closing said containers. But, these two operations are generally effected by separate assemblies or machines. Moreover, other machines must be used when it is desired to fill and close a group of containers. Thus, if it is desired for example to fill and close a group of encased bottles, use must necessarily and successively be made of a machine for encasing the bottles, a machine or a conveyor for rearranging said bottles into a row, a filling machine, a closing machine, a distributor for rearranging into several adjacent lines or rows the previously closed bottles, and, lastly, a machine for encasing the groups of closed bottles.
Otherwise stated, there must be available a stock of machines which requires much floor space, is quite expensive and, on the whole, of low efficiency since the filling and closing rate is not high owing to the number of operations performed by separate machines.